


all we know is falling

by Icantrideabicycle



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, Eddie and beverly work at a daycare, M/M, Sad, Sonia Kaspbrak's A+ Parenting, Violence, eddie gets kidnapped, eventual reddie, non descriptive sexual assault, set in the early 1990s, slowish burn, the fbi gets involved, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-06-20 23:32:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15544638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icantrideabicycle/pseuds/Icantrideabicycle
Summary: Eddie is kidnapped by Robert Gray and Richie just wants to bring him home.I suck at summaries.





	1. pain is just a simple compromise

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is gonna be an on going book 
> 
> Title is from All we know by Paramore 
> 
> Chapter title is Misguided Ghost by Paramore 
> 
> (Do you see a theme?)
> 
> trigger warnings:  
> Guns  
> Sexual assault briefly mentioned  
> Kidnapping

“Rich, don’t worry about me, I’ll see you after work.” Eddie spoke into the payphone outside of his work at Derry’s local daycare center.

Richie, had every right to worry, Derry had a serial killer on the loose abducting boys 16-20. The boys were short in stature with dark hair and eyes. The boys would go missing for weeks and turn up in the barrens beaten and raped.

“Maybe I should come pick you up?” Richie asked, not trying to make it seem like Eddie couldn’t take care of himself.

Eddie was tiny but mighty as hell.

“Richie, you don’t have to do that.” 

“Ed’s, it’s really not a problem, maybe we can get some McDonalds after or something” Richie suggested.

“Ugh you and McDonalds, you should really lay off, besides you won’t be 17 forever.” Eddie joked.

“You’re just jealous of my love for Ronald McDonald.” Richie said in a southern accent.

“You can go love Ronald all you want. I’ll walk home.” Eddie laughed 

“Eddie, I would really feel better if I knew you getting home safe.” Richie’s tone became serious.

Eddie felt a smile creep up on his face. It was nice when Richie worried about him. 

When his mother would worry about him, it made him feel weak and small. 

When Richie worried about him, he felt cared for.

“Okay my shift ends at 1:00, I’ll see you then.”

“See ya then Eddie, and we can cheat on Ronald with Wendy, if you’d like.” Richie laughed.

“Bye Rich.” Eddie giggled.

Eddie’s shift had started at 8:00 and he was working with the two year olds. Today they only had four, two year olds, which meant two teachers were playing with them today. Eddie was paired up with Beverly, who was a favorite of all the kids in the daycare and also one of Eddie and Richie’s best friends. They played freeze dance before breakfast, and the boys and girls dressed up dresses.

“Eddie, do you need a ride home today?” Bev asked.

“Uh no actually, Richie is coming to pick me up.” Eddies cheeks flushed.

“Ohhh fun.” Beverly said raising her eyebrows. 

Eddie just rolled his eyes.

Eddie liked this daycare, because he felt like there were no boundaries and not everything had to be a certain way. No gender roles were pushed. No religion was taught. Toys represented all religions and cultures in a respectful way. 

“Okay kids, on the count of three, one, two, three.” Eddie directed the kids 

“Thank you for breakfast.” They all chanted to the cook.

After breakfast, Beverly suggested they play outside. 

“If we play outside today, we should go while it’s still cool.” Bev explained. 

Eddie nodded in a agreement.

“Hey, who wants to go outside?” Eddie asked as little hands shot up.

“Let’s get shoes on then!” Eddie told the enthusiastic toddlers. 

“Then wait by the door.” Beverly added. 

Getting ready to play outside was always a struggle. Today Tommy got his shoes mixed, Andy couldn’t zip up her jacket, Rodger truly believed he was above footwear, and Bella refused to take off her princess dress. 

Getting outside was always worth it thought. They redid the entire play place outside and it was perfect the for the crazy little gremlins.

After what seemed like forever of the toddlers getting their energy out Eddie thought we should try to play a game before having to go inside.

“Hey I should go inside and set up the next activity, are you okay out here?” Beverly asked.

The brunette boy’s mind went to worst case scenario, but he just nodded his head yes.

Beverly went inside and Eddie continued with trying to entertain the kids 

“What game should we play?” Eddie asked.

“Let’s play Hi’ and seek” Andy yelled not annunciating the d. 

All the toddlers cheered in agreement. 

“Okay, I guess I’ll count, because uh I know how.” Eddie chuckled to himself, thinking Richie would probably laugh at that.

Because the kids are two, they haven’t exactly learned that just because they can’t see Eddie, Eddie can’t see them. So he saw three of the toddlers when he opened his eyes. 

“.....3.....2.....1, ready or not here I come!” 

 

Obviously he didn’t act like he saw them. He played dumb to make the game seem long and found Rodger, Andy, and Bella. 

Beverly opened the door to announce the next activity and the three found kids ran in while Eddie was still looking for Tommy. 

“Tommy?” Eddie asked panic starting to rise in his chest. 

He started frantically searching around the playground. Shouting his name. 

Tommy was so much smaller than the other kids and- oh my god Eddie sounded like his mother. 

Eddie was pulled out of his searching when he heard shuffling from behind the shed where some of the scooters were kept. 

“Tommy?” Eddie asked again slowly approaching the shed.

Eddie looked behind the shed preparing for the worst and saw Tommy playing on the ground with some chalk.

He stood the child up and took a sigh of relief.

“Tommy! I’ve been calling you name, why didn’t you answer?” 

“Sorry Mr. Eddie, he said to be quiet” Tommy said nonchalantly. 

Eddie looked at the small child in confusion.

“Who’s “he”?” Eddie asked.

Tommy said nothing and just pointed over his teachers shoulder behind him. 

As Eddie turned around, and saw a large man that stood a foot taller than him he gripped Tommy shoulders keeping him close. 

Eddie’s face flushed and he could hear his heartbeat ringing in his ears.

Just when Eddie was going to try to reason with him, he pulled a gun out and lowered it to Tommy’s face. 

“Do what I say or I’ll blow the kids head off.” The man said in a stern voice 

Tommy turned his face into Eddies leg to avoid staring down the barrel and started crying.

Eddie’s breath caught in his throat and felt like he couldn’t speak. He nodded frantically and his eyes became wet. 

“I didn’t hear you.” He said louder, nudging the gun into Tommy’s head. 

“Okay- yes- I will, just don’t hurt the kid.” The small brunette teen said, his voice shaking. 

The man took the gun from Tommy’s head and put it against Eddie’s side. 

“Go inside kid.” The man pushed Tommy away from them.

He grabbed Eddie’s arm with his other hand pointing the gun into Eddie’s side. 

“If you try anything, I won’t fucking hesitate.” He growled poking the gun into Eddie.

Eddie nodded his head and kept his emotions stable. He was not be weak.

Not fucking yet.

“Answer me, when I talk to you.” The man shouted while squeezing Eddie’s arm.

“Okay! I’m sorry.” Eddie apologize, but didn’t let the tears fall. 

The man escorted Eddie to a small black car and popped open the truck letting go of Eddie for a small time.

Eddie cursed himself for not being brave and running, but he knew he could still get hurt.

“Get in.” He shoved Eddie towards the open trunk.

The idea of being stuck in a gross, smelly, trunk, with god knows what else has been in there before Eddie was unbearable.

“I can’t- I’ll ride in the back- I’ll uh- I’ll be good- please-“ Eddie pleaded. 

“This isn’t a fucking game, so you-“

“EDDIE!” 

Both our heads turned to the door and there stood Beverly frozen in her place. 

In a split second Eddie was shoved into the trunk and was shut in.

He started banging on the outside but stopped when he heard the awful sounds of gun shots, followed by the sound of glass breaking and screams.

Eddie didn’t have enough time to process what was happening outside before the car started accelerating.

Eddie was flung into the back against the trunk hitting his head.

And  
Things  
Suddenly  
Went  
Dark.


	2. this heart will start a riot in me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie finds out Eddie was taken, and becomes a person of interest for the FBI.
> 
> I’ll be switching sides of the story every chapter without switching POVs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title is from “That’s what you get” by Paramore.
> 
> I’m gonna be out of town for the majority of next week so I’ll probably update when I get back 
> 
> I didn’t check for mistakes shorry shistars.

“Richie! Your friend is on the phone!” Maggie yelled to her son.

Richie ran down the stairs, almost falling a couple times.

He was excited to talk to Eddie, and it was only 11:00 but Richie thought maybe the stars aligned and Eddie got off really early.

“Hey Eddie Speg-“

“Richie, it’s me, Mike.” Mike interrupted.

“Oh hey Hanlon the Manlon.” Richie chuckled.

There was a silence over the phone. Richie knew some of his joes were dumb, but he would at least get a pity laugh.

“So what’s up Mike? You seem so serious.” Richie asked nervously.

“Richie, something awful happened, and I- how fast can you get to the hospital?” 

“I’ll be there in 5”

“Rich, you sho-“ 

Richie hung up the phone and got in his car. What could of possibly happened at a daycare center, that landed Beverly or Eddie in the hospital?

“Ma, I’m going to the hospital!” 

“Richie wait.” 

Richie slammed the door.

As Richie Shittily parked at the hospital Mike, Bill, and Stan ran out to meet him. 

“Where are they, what happened?” Richie asked

“He doesn’t know?” Stan asked Mike.

“Beverly is fine she just needs sti- itches.” Bill told Richie.

“Wait what do I not know.” Richie asked.

Mike, Stan, and Bill all exchanged looks.

“Is Eddie okay?” Richie asked.

If anything were to happen to Eddie, Richie wouldn’t know what to do with himself.

“Richie, you should come sit down.” Mike said pulling Richie toward a bench.

“I don’t want to sit down, I want you to tell me what the fuck is going on!” Richie shouted shaking Mike’s grip off.

“Richie.” Stan said gently.

“Someone took Eddie at gun point this morning. Beverly saw the guy leading Eddie to the car so the guy shot at the windows and she got cut.” Stan said slowly to ease Richie.

Oh god no. This is exactly what Richie wanted to avoid. Which is no surprise considering no one wants their friend to be kidnapped. This couldn’t be happening. It had to be a dream or a joke or- 

Richie just stared off behind Stan, a million thoughts running around his head.

“This isn’t funny, this is a real cruel joke.” Richie laughed with tears in his eyes.

He knew this wasn’t a joke, they could be assholes to each other, but never about something so severe.

“This isn’t a j-joke, Richie.” Bill said.

“We know how much you care about him, please don’t shut us out, not now.” Mike added.

“Some Feds are here, that are waiting for Beverly to wake up.” Stan said.

“Wait- wake up? You said she was just getting stitches?” Richie questioned.

Bill explained that Beverly was in a catatonic state after Eddie was taken and she got hurt. She had to be sedated so doctors could actually give her the stitches and so she wouldn’t disturb anyone in the hospital.

Mike took a breath “Ben’s upstairs with her now.” 

After a silent elevator ride the 4 boys got to the 4th floor. 

“YOU SHOULDN’T BE HERE, YOU NEED TO GO FIND HIM.” 

Beverly was a awake.

The boys sprinted to the room where the shouts were coming from.

They saw Beverly being interviewed by a women in a pantsuit whilst clutching Ben’s hand.

“We have agent’s looking into suspects right now, Ms. Marsh.” The women replied calmly.

Bev noticed we had entered the room and locked eyes with Richie.

“Richie, I’m so- so sorry” Beverly hiccuped.

Richie walked over and hugged Beverly.

“I know it’s not your fault.” He soothed, trying not to break down also. 

“Richard, can I talk to you?” The lady asked.

The curly haired boy nodded and followed her into the hall way.

“I’m Agent Rose, I just wanted to asked you a couple questions.” She spoke softly.

“Okay.” Richie breathed.

“When was the last time you spoke to Eddie?” 

“I- uh- on the phone, I wanted to pick him up from work.” Richie stuttered.

“Has Eddie displayed any odd behavior?” She asked

“What do you mean?”

“Depression, angry outburst, stuff like that.” Agent Rose explained.

Richie only saw the best in Eddie. Maybe he got a little more annoyed at Richie’s nicknames or his jokes, but Richie wasn’t sure what Agent Rose was saying.

“Uh maybe, I don’t know.”

She nodded.

“How is Eddie’s home life? Has he ever hinted wanting to get away from his mom or this town?”

OH.

“Do you think Eddie ran away?” Richie asked.

Eddie wouldn’t do that, not without him, not without telling him.

“It’s a possibility.” 

“Beverly saw someone take him away.” Richie stated.

“It could’ve been staged, or since the mass hysteria Beverly could’ve created that violent image in her mind and Eddie could’ve had the gun or-“

“No, Eddie wouldn’t do that!” Richie yelled. 

He couldn’t believe his ears, Eddie running away? He thought the FBI was supposed to be smart, not pull dumb ideas out of their ass.

“Richard Tozier!” A man yelled from down the hall in a nice suit holding a badge.

“Hands behind your back.” The man stated.

What the fuck?

Richie obeyed “what’s going on, what’s happening?” Richie asked.

“We are taking you in for questioning regarding the disappearance of Edward Kaspbrak.”

Just then Stan entered the hallway.

“Richie? What’s going on?” Stan questioned, drawing the attention of the other losers.

They stepped into the hallway, including Beverly in just a hospital gown.

“We are just taking him down to the police station for some questioning.” The male detective replied.

“No, no, no- you’ve got the wrong guy.” Beverly tried to get to Richie being escorted to the elevator.

“NO! Don’t take him!” Richie turned his head to see Beverly being held back by the losers.

Richie heard her screams from in the elevator, until they suddenly stopped.

Beverly was sedated again, not able to deal with the trauma of seeing both her friends dragged away and not being able to do anything about it.

Twice in one day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one might be a little shorter but oops.
> 
> Shorry shistars, follow my tumblr
> 
> Icantrideabicycle


	3. The best is over and the worst is yet to come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie is at the Roberts house, accepting he may not leave alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title is from “told you so” by Paramore.
> 
> Nothing too triggering yet, but that might change in the next couple chapters. 
> 
> I didn’t check for mistakes, shorry shistars!!

Eddie felt fingers tracing the skin on his face. He stirred awake and opened his eyes, only to see a man he didn’t know.

He drew in a shaky breath, turning his head, recoiling from the mans touch.

His hands were tied above his head and his ankles were chained to the ground. There was a bandana tied around his mouth that stopped him from screaming out after remembering the events from earlier. 

He was in a dark basement, and could see the stair case behind his captor. There was lightbulb attached to a string leading up the stairs.

The basement was cold and there were not windows to indicate the time of day.

The man roughly grabbed Eddie’s head forcing him to look at the man’s face. 

The man and strawberry blond hair and icy blue eyes. He was balding but didn’t look too old. Eddie would guess that the man was in his late 30’s. He didn’t look like someone Eddie would stray away from in the street.

The man smiled and that’s when thoughts of maybe being able to trust this man in any other situation subsided. He looked like the Cheshire Cat from “Alice in Wonderland.”

Eddie felt his cheeks grow wet.

The man stroked his face “You’re so pretty.”

Eddie started thrashing around. His shouts muffled.

The man held Eddie tight. “Stop moving”

Eddie looked up at the man in a silent plea.

“I’m gonna take this off” he said removing the bandana from Eddie’s mouth.

“I wanna go home.” Eddie cried silently.

The man stroked Eddie’s hair.

“Oh Angel, you know I can’t let you go.” His voice was soft.

“No- I won’t tell anyone- I just-“

“Shhhhhhh” the man had gotten close to him, pressing his lips against his ear.

Eddie started to panic. He frantically moved his head around, smashing it into his kidnappers jaw.

The man grunted, and punched Eddie square in the nose.

The boy yelped and started sobbing. 

The man raised his hands around Eddie’s neck and looked him in the eyes. 

“You need to be taught some manners Eddie.” 

Shivers ran down the small boys back. This was the first time he was addressed by name by this monster.

“No dinner tonight” he said bluntly, walking up the stairs and turning off the light leaving Eddie in the cold basement.

Dinner? How long had Eddie been asleep? He was taken around 10 am, and he usually ate dinner around 5:00 with his mom but-

Oh god. Sonia must be worried sick. For once her overdramatic worrying tendencies may actually come in handy.

Of course, all the mom’s of the missing boys did the very most and those boys were discarded like trash.

Why should he be any different?

Eddie thought about his friends and prayed that would could somehow find peace after he died in such a gruesome matter.

Bill would continue life making sure his younger brother Georgie would be protected and safe. Probably marry that foreign exchange student from England that’s he’s crushing over.

Stan would be an accountant and Mike would be a veterinarian or something. They would get married after useless years of pining. Maybe, Eddie thinks they are whipped for each other, but he doesn’t think the others see it.

Ben and Beverly have a love Eddie has been jealous of since they were 13. Ben would be an architect designing the hugest buildings and Bev could design the prettiest clothes. Beverly would probably design her own wedding dress.

Richie would probably be on “Saturday Night Live” creating his own skits, and being in movies and TV shows. Eddie hated to admit it Richie could make him piss himself with his jokes. Rich would probably marry some actress with a pretty smile, and good sense of humor.

Eddie gritted his teeth. 

The idea of Richie being in a relationship even hypothetical, made him upset.

It’s not like he and Richie were ever together. They did stuff together, but they both agreed it didn’t mean anything (except that it did). Besides Richie liked girls.

Eddie could only wonder how the world is moving without him. Of course he wants to see the light of day again, but maybe it’s just a lost cause.

The sound of footsteps brought Eddie out of this thoughts. The door creaked open to reveal the man. Eddie couldn’t see his face as the light shining behind him made him look like a shadow.

He crept down the stairs turning on the light, as Eddie just swallowed and feared what might come next.

The tall man stopped in front of Eddie and titled the small boy’s chin up to look up at him.

“Are you ready to behave?” 

Eddie looked up in to the man’s eyes not letting his fear get the best of him.

“Yes” Eddie’s voice was steady. 

“Yes what?” 

Master? Sir? Daddy? Who knows what this dude was into 

“Yes sir.”

The man sighed in delight, and Eddie sighed in relief.

“Sir” pulled keys from around his neck to unlock Eddie, trusting he wouldn’t run away once he was unlocked.

Eddie stayed still.

The man then escorted Eddie up the stairs. Upon looking around Eddie surprised that everything was kept rather clean.

They walked down the hall into the mans bedroom.

The bedroom looked fairly normal until Eddie noticed the chain connected to the dresser next to the bed. The chain had a large circle that clasped too large for any of wrist.

And it dawned on him the cuff was going around his neck.

Before Eddie could argue, he was sat down on the bed. While the man had it in his hands.

Before he had a chance to put it around his neck, Eddie broke his silence.

“Is that go-gonna choke me?” He asked. 

“Only if you want it too.” His captor smiles wickedly.

It was clasped around his neck and Eddie was still able to breathe.

“You’ve has a rough day, maybe we should just sleep tonight.” The man said.

Eddie nodded, and they both settled the king sized bed.

As Eddie tried to dose off an arm snakes around him. 

It’s safe to say he didn’t sleep much that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! Leaving a comment is hella motivating and chatting with me on tumblr would be really nice! 
> 
> I really need friends oof.
> 
> Follow me icantrideabicycle


	4. No ones as innocent as can be, we all fall short we all sin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie is being interrogated and accused of some horrific things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title is from Fast in my Car by Paramore
> 
> I didn’t check for mistakes 
> 
> Sorry I haven’t been uploading as much, I’ve been doing drivers ed and schools starting soon ugh.

“Would you like something to drink, Mr. Tozier” Agent Rose asked.

Richie nodded.

Agent Rose handed Richie a cup a cold water and Richie took it with shaky hands.

He took a sip put it down on the equally cold metal table with hands were cuffed to.

Riche was currently in an interrogation room and being a suspect in his friends disappearance, all Richie could think about was Eddies well being.

He wondered if Eddie was already dead and if he was haunting the very room he was in. Richie did think it felt colder now than it did a few minutes ago. 

Richie stared at his reflection in the one side mirror, wondering who was watching on the other side.

Eddie couldn’t be dead, there was so much he hadn’t experienced yet. Richie wanted to take him away from this shit town, and never come back.

Maybe that’s why they thought Richie took him in the first place.

Agent Rose sat across from Richie, with a clipboard in her hand. “What was the nature of you and Mr. Kaspbrak’s relationship?”

Richie’s heart stopped. Him and Eddie fooled around a couple times, but they never talked about it. Richie wanted it to be more than that, but he was afraid Eddie didn’t feel the same way.

“We’ve been friends since elementary school.” Richie replied.

“Nothing romantic? Just platonic?” Agent Rose questioned.

Richie could feel himself stiffen, wondering what they might know.

“Just friends” Richie kept his cool.

Agent Rose didn’t look convinced.

“We found this in Edward’s room today.” She handed Richie a notebook. 

Richie looked through the pages and saw poems and songs he had written. He noticed a sticky note attached to one of the pages and flipped to it.

I wanna be your secret lover, your paramour forever.  
Though the hard times,  
when all we know is falling.  
For R.t 

Richie knew Ben was teaching Eddie to write poems, Eddie loved “Winter Fire.” Almost as much as Beverly.

As he was studying the poem, Agent Rose began speaking. 

“If there any reason that Eddie would write something like that?” She asked.

“I don’t know.” Richie lied confidently through his teeth.

“Maybe there is another “R.t”??” Richie mentioned.

“Ms. Kaspbrak, doesn’t recall anyone else, Eddie was friends with, with those same initials, not that she cares to help anyway.” The women replied.

Richie’s eyes widened, why wouldn’t Sonia not want to help?

“She doesn’t care to help? I don’t I-“ 

“She refused to corporate with us once she read the last page.” She interrupted.

Richie quickly turned to the last page.

I’m a boy who likes boys I’m a boy who likes boys I’m a boy who likes boys I’m a boy who likes boys I’m a- 

The rest of the page up scribbled with some words thrown in like “fuck up” and “fag”. The anger within the page did not reflect the Eddie that Richie knew. 

“So that’s it? She just doesn’t give a shit now that she knows Eddie likes cock?” Richie shouted moving his cuffed hands shaking the table.

“Mr. Tozier-“

“Why did you show her?” Richie asked, damn well already know the answer to the question.

The room was silent for a second. 

“I’m sorry Richie, but you need to calm down.” Agent Rose spoke in a soft voice.

Just then, there was a knock at the integration room door and Agent Rose left to talk to another agent outside the door. 

They talked for a couple minutes until both agents walked in the door. It was Agent Rose and the man who handcuffed Richie named Agent Conners.

Agent Conners seemed pissed as he walked in. 

“You say that nothing happened between you and Edward?”

Before Richie could even answer for himself, Agent Conners continued.

“Explain, What the hell theses are supposed to be.” Agent Conners said sternly throwing Polaroids onto the table. 

Pictures of Eddie and him scattered the table, not to mention private pictures for that matter.

The polaroids were taken by both Eddie and Richie after or in some cases, during them having sex. Some of them were blurry, but it wasn’t hard to make out who was in them.

“You went through my shit?!” Richie shouted as if the pictures in front of him weren’t a clear enough answer. 

Agent Rose spoke up. “Why did you lie to us?”

Richie could try lying again, but if this was the only energy being put in to finding Eddie, he was a goner.

“Did you hurt him?” Agent Rose asked.

Richie didn’t answer, he would never.

“Maybe, You wanted Eddie to yourself. You take him at gunpoint from his job and get your way with him. and it would be easy because once you killed him, your work could be blamed on a serial killer.” Agent Conners explained. 

Richie could feel himself get sick.

“Did you?” Conners slapped his hand down on a table, shaking Richie’s water cup.

“NO!” Richie screamed back.

Richie started heavy breathing as tears started to roll down his cheeks.

“I couldn’t hurt him. I loved him, i think. He’s too good for me, I know it. And it hurt when we’d sleep together and never talk about afterwards. But it was enough, because at least I could be his friend. But now, some fucking freak took him away him me.” Richie sobbed putting his hands in his face.

Agent Conners and Agent Rose looked at each other, noting the genuine sadness that Richie had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey if you want to help me get these chapters out faster message me on my tumblr   
> (Icantrideabicycle) some ideas. 
> 
> I don’t think commenting ideas would work because I want the story to stay a surprise ya know?
> 
> Please comment your thoughts about the story in general, it’s hella motivating I love reading them.


	5. If it don’t hurt now just wait awhile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie is having trouble a adjusting to his new surroundings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title so from “Ain’t it fun” by Paramore.
> 
> Hello it’s been a hot minute but I’m here!!!
> 
> I didn’t check for mistakes because I’m to hecking lazy.

The next morning the man had woken up to his phone ringing. Eddies eyes were still wide open from the night before and bloodshot from silently crying. 

He was on his his side, facing away from the man, taking deep breaths not trying to risk giving himself and “asthma” attack.

Though Eddie was disoriented from the lack of sleep he listened intently to the mans phone conversation.

“Bob would you get the fuck over here?” A muffled voice said from the phone. 

Bob. The man finally had a name to match.

“I know, I’m just running late” Bob replied into the phone.

“The clients say if pennywise the dancing clown is not there in 10, they want a refund.” The voice said on the phone.

Pennywise sounded so familiar, but Eddie couldn’t remember how knew the name.

“Yeah I’ll be there.” Bob quickly hung up the phone.

He hung up the phone with a thud.

There was a shift the the mattress and Eddie felt Bob hovering over him.

Eddie shut his eyes as if he were asleep, as Bob placed a cold hand on Eddie’s clothes chest laying him flat on his back.

The old man ran his hands up and down the boy’s clothed body as Eddie kept his eyes shut hoping the man would leave soon.

“I’ll be back soon Angel” Bob whispered.

The man left and Eddie broke down. His eyes became wet with tears and his once deeps breaths became ragged and shallow.

He heard the car pull out and let himself lose it.

His sorrow became fear, which quickly became anger.

Eddie started pulling on chain around his neck, ignoring the pain it caused.

He wanted his mom and he wanted his friends and he just wanted to go home.

Eddie threw himself on the edge of the bed, sobbing until he drifted to sleep.

 

He later woke up to the sound of a slamming door. The noise caused him sit right up, yelping as the his collar tugged at his neck. 

The boy noticed the sun was setting, not sure how long he’d been asleep. Eddie cursed himself for falling asleep and not hearing his car pull up. 

The footsteps grew increasingly louder and Eddie took a deep breath as he knew there was no escaping this monster, at least not tonight. 

The door opened to reveal a grinning Bob, happy to see his angel.

The strawberry blonde man walked up to Eddie and pet his head lovingly as his Eddie were his dog.

After all he was wearing a collar.

“How has my Angel been today?” He asked.

Eddie wasn’t sure how to play it.  
He could say something snarky, or scared, or upset, or as if he actually cared for him.

“I’ve been sleepy.” Eddie said honestly. 

Bob hummed and stroked Eddie’s face. Eddie didn’t recoil or even give in, he stayed the same. 

“Is that right?” He asked.

Eddie nodded and at that moment his stomach growled. He hadn’t eaten anything since the day before.

“Angel, are you hungry?” Bob asked. 

Eddie nodded “yes sir.”

Bob stopped to think for a moment. Eddie’s stomach growled again louder.

Bob chuckled when Eddie held his stomach, reaching for his keys.

He unlocked the chain from the dresser, the cuff still around his neck. Eddie looked as if he were a dog on a leash.

The walk to the kitchen was brief and Bob sat Eddie down at table, attaching his chain to his chair. 

Eddie sat still as Bob went to his refrigerator to get something fro Eddie to eat.

Bob took out left over spaghetti for Eddie.

Huh “spaghetti for Eddie” sounds like something Richie would say, Eddie thought to himself.

Eddie missed Richie, and wondered if Richie was looking for him, hoping (if he was) he would be there soon to save Eddie from this hell.

Eddie’s thoughts were interrupted by Bob setting his food down with a glass of milk.

“Eat every last bite.” Bob growled.

That wouldn’t be a problem.

Eddie kinda felt like a child in the morning at breakfast time. The way he was with the kids he watched. Eddie smiled at the memory, hoping they were doing alright.

“Thank you.” Eddie said before scarfing down the food.

The food wasn’t anything special, but Eddie didn’t care. In fact, Eddie hated milk. But he drank the whole glass in the first 3 minutes of bob setting it down.

Bob stared at Eddie, although not seeming to care that his manners seemed to have vanished.

As he continued eating he started becoming a little disoriented. He would lift the fork to scoop some noodles in his mouth and feel his arm tingle and his eyelids grow heavy.

Eddie began to feel like a total idiot. His food had somehow been tampered with and he didn’t even think of about the possibility until now. 

Eddie should’ve known. His mother used to drill in his head about not taking candy from strangers, hell he wasn’t even allowed to go out on Halloween till he was 12. Even then his mom would go through his candy making sure there was nothing that would hurt him.

“I’m not feeling so good.” Eddie slurred.

Bob stood up without a word to unlock Eddie from the cuff entirely and carried him to the bedroom. 

Eddie was limp in his arms, having no desire to fight back, and even if he tried, it would be no use.

Bob laid Eddie on the bed, hovering over him.

The small teen was in and out of conciseness. Being completely out of it.

Eddie felt his clothes tugged him, bothered by the sudden cold. 

Bob started kiss Eddie lips and feel up and down his body. 

Eddie kissed back, not even sure who he was kissing.

Eddie felt as if he were floating, his mind fuzzy.

Bob started kissing his neck.

“That tickles.” Eddie giggled slightly pushing Bob away.

Bob chuckled continuing down his chest. Eddie let Bob have his way with him, laying still as Bob touched him. 

Whatever was in his food was in full a effect and time seemed to be moving incredibly slow.

The drug in a way was almost a blessing, because at least he won’t remember what’s happening tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello I know I said I’d upload every other week but school has started and it’s hard sis. Pray 4 me. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has stuck around or just started reading this despite my inconsistent upload schedule.
> 
> Thank you, and ta ta for now   
> Follow my tumblr I want friends and validation.


	6. hold onto hope if you got it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place 2 months after Eddie’s disappearance.
> 
> The losers bring up an idea, Richie isn’t too thrilled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title is from 26 by Paramore 
> 
>  
> 
> Also it’s been a long ass time lol. I haven’t had adderall in forever.
> 
> I didn’t check for mistakes (oops)
> 
> Also check out this post it has my 2 faves  
> https://ask-eddiekasp.tumblr.com/post/177959590368/

Edward “Eddie” Kaspbrak  
Missing since: 2/17/92  
Age: 16  
Height: 5’4   
Weight: 115 lbs  
Eye color: Brown  
Hair color: Brown.  
Notable marks: Freckles on face and body, scar above his eyebrow.

Richie read over the missing persons flyer before sticking it on another lamp post. 

Is was now April 5th, which meant it had been over 2 months since Eddie was taken.

2 months. 2 months since Eddie went missing. 2 months since Richie heard his voice.

People think the killer killed Eddie and was laying low until the FBI was out of town. Others held on to hope that He might still be alive, Richie was no different. 

As he continued putting up flyers, Richie reread the part about listing notable marks.

The scar above Eddie’s eyebrow happened on his way home from school a couple months back. Henry and his goons ended up jumping him, but they would have done way more damage if Eddie was unable to fend for himself. 

“Chee, I’m okay, I can clean the cut myself.” Eddie assured Richie who was pushing Eddie’s hair out of his face.

“Don’t be silly Eddie spaghetti, I can play doctor too!” Richie laughed.

“Shut up, and don’t call me that!” Eddie laughed.

As Richie used the hydrogen peroxided to clean Eddie’s cut he hissed and grabbed on to Richie’s shirt at the sudden pain. 

“I’m sorry!” Richie said franticly not meaning to hurt Eddie. 

Eddie assured him he was okay as he continued.

Once Richie put on a band-aid over the cut, Eddie rested his head on Richie’s shoulder, thanking him for his help.

Richie smiled fondly at the memory.

Once Richie was done putting up his flyers around town he made his way over to Beverly’s house, to have lunch with the rest of the losers.

Beverly now lived with her aunt and was happier than ever. Her aunt was kind to her and all her friends. Richie thought she was great, she laughed at all his jokes and always knew the right things to say.

She was like a 2nd mom. Not that Richie’s mom was bad, she just struggled understanding Richie. She did try though. 

Eddie liked her too! He felt like he could breath around her, but she still cared deeply for him. 

As Richie walked into the house, he noticed the way everyone looked at him, stopping their conversations.

All the losers were sitting at the table, apart from Beverly who was standing at the head.

“What’s going on guys?” Richie asked hesitantly. 

They all looked at each other, before looking at their laps. 

“I think we need to talk.” Beverly said motioning Richie to sit down.

“What about?” Richie asked? 

Ben looked at Beverly before answering. “We think we have a way to find Eddie, or at least have some closure.”

 

///////////////

“A psychic? Are you fucking serious?” Richie asked.

“Come on Richie..” Stan pleaded .

“Yeah, her name is Amy Patrickson, and she’s solved tons of missing-“ Mike continued.

Richie rolled his eyes. 

“I know who she is.” Richie snapped.

Amy was a psychic who made special appearances every Saturday, on Good Morning Maine.

Sure she solved some huge cases but, Richie never believed in stuff like that. 

“Rich-chie, it’s not like the FBI aren’t doing anything.” Bill cut in.

“We shouldn’t waste are time with this bullshit.” Richie exclaimed. 

Richie believed that psychics told people what they wanted to hear. The idea of this woman telling them was alive, because it was easier than telling them Eddie was 6 feet under made him sick.

Also if psychics said they were alive, they would be super vague about where they were.

Richie got up to leave. Beverly running after him. 

“So what you don’t even want to try?!” She yelled as he opened the door. 

Richie froze. At this point the other losers gathered behind Beverly. 

Richie shut the door and turned around. 

“I’ve been out everyday, putting out flyers, making phone calls, knocking on doors, to find Eddie.” He huffed. 

“How do you think I feel?! I was the one who left him alone, it’s all my fault and I just want to make it right!” Beverly shouted.

“It’s not a fucking competition.” Richie sneered.

“Rich-“ Stanley tried to speak.

“I’m not saying it’s a competition, I’m just saying that we all want him back, it’s not just you!” Beverly was screaming.

“None if you are even trying to find him!” Richie motioned to the losers.

“Yes we ha-have!” Bill shouted.

“We have been calling for months to try and get this case on TV! What have you done?!” Beverly screamed.

Richie’s fist were balled up. 

“No, don’t you dare say that I haven’t tried to find him! I’ve worked my ass off, because the police haven’t done shit. I lose sleep over the thought of what he’s going through, or where he is or-“ Richie’s breath hitched. 

The rest of the losers had tears streaming down their faces too.

Beverly went to hug him, Richie collapsing against her in a fit of tears. The rest of the the losers hugging around them.

“I’m sorry.” Richie mumbled.

 

“I’m sorry too, I should’ve never insinuated, that you haven’t tried. I know you have. I’m just scared.” Beverly lifted her head up. 

Once they pulled away, Beverly reached into her pocket, pulling out a ticket.

“Here, it might be total bullshit, but-“ she hiccuped “millions of people watch the show, so maybe someone will know something.” She cried the tears streaming down her face. 

“It’s Saturday morning, were supposed to be there at nine.” Ben added.

Richie grabbed the ticket, unsure if would use it.

 

The following Saturday Richie was wearing his Sunday best, clutching a missing persons poster. The past couple days leading up to the show, Richie had binged watched this Amy Patrickson lady on DVR. And he was ready to put all his hope on her. 

He wanted Answers.

He wanted this nightmare to be over. 

He wanted Eddie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the support and shit, I love ya lots lol.
> 
> Be my friend!! @icanrideabicycle on tumblr!!

**Author's Note:**

> Yell at me on tumblr!  
> Icanrideabicycle


End file.
